Angel of Darkness
by jigenslove
Summary: Spoiler alert This story takes place after HBP. Snapeoriginal character pairing. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Okay folks, this here is yet another Snape fanfic. Just so there is no confusion, I am not JK Rowling, thus I do not own anything. Anyone who is actually interested in this story should go to my website to check out the songfic I wrote that inspired it.

"Forgive me."

"What?"

"Forgive me." repeated Snape.

"For what? What are you talking about, Severus?"

Snape sighed deeply; he recalled the time they had first spoken to each other. "Sera, when we were sixteen you were taken from me after only a few days, and now I must leave you." He paused, thinking back over the few short months since Seraphina's return to the castle. "I have to...I have to go."

She watched as Snape strode away, his black robes billowing out behind him. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself.

The following morning she received an owl from the Order, _'Dumbledore is dead. We are calling an urgent meeting for all members of the Order at Hogwarts.'_ Sera read the letter over and over again, she could not believe it. She quickly dressed and disaparated.

She arrived outside the school grounds seconds later and rushed into the castle. "Molly, what's happened?"

"Oh, it's horrible! Dumbledore's dead, Bill's been terribly injured, dozens of others are hurt."

"And Severus?"

Molly's expression hardened, "He's the cause of all this, he betrayed us."

"No, he couldn't, he wouldn't..."

"He did, Harry saw it for himself."

She felt her head swim. "Where is he now?"

"Run off, like the coward that he is." said Harry. "And so help me, if I ever catch him, he'll wish he were dead."

Sera started down the hall, her pace quickening as she went. "Where are you going?" called Molly, "What about the meeting?"

"I have to find him." she answered without turning back. Rounding a corner, she ran into Remus Lupin.

"Find who?"

"Severus."

Lupin grabbed her shoulders, "Do you know where he is?"

"No. But I have to see him."

"Listen to me, Sera, Snape is extremely dangerous. He betrayed us, he killed Dumbledore."

"No! Severus would never-"

"He did. I know you cared for him, but-"

"You know nothing!" She roared, struggling against Lupin. Her voice took on a quite, deadly tone "Let go of me."

Lupin looked into her eyes, they were burning with rage. "You must understand,"

"I said," she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lupin's chest, "let...go." Lupin loosened his grip on her shoulders and Sera pulled away from him. "_You_ must understand, Remus, I know him." She started running down the hall again, this time no one stopped her.

When she got to the doors, she flicked her wand and they burst open. She was hardly out the door before transfiguring into her animagus form.

"Did you see her eyes?" Lupin asked.

"No, why?"

He scratched his head, "Well, I could have sworn they were red."

"Red?" repeated Molly.

"Like a deep maroon, normally they're blue. I've never seen anything like it, she's usually such a sweet person, but she looked like she was going to kill me. There was pure hatred in her eyes."

"What are we going to do?"

Remus shook his head, "I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I still own nothing. These characters are the product of JK Rowlings imagination, not mine.

The raven soared high into the clouds, normally when she was in this form Sera felt free and happy, but she couldn't feel that way now. 'How dare he? How dare Lupin even _think_ of putting his hands on me!' She felt like she was on fire, her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind was racing. 'Where is he?'

She flew into an open window of the house on Spinner's End and transfigured back into her human form. Sera knew she should be more cautious, but she didn't care. "Severus! Where are you?"

"Who's there?" called a voice from downstairs.

Sera ran down the steps and into the small living room. "Where is he?"

"How did you get upstairs?"

"Where is he?" she asked again, grabbing the man's shirt collar.

The man swallowed hard, "Mr. Snape? He said he had to leave on urgent business, and that he didn't know when he'd be back. He asked me to come around and check that the place was locked up."

"Who are you?" she asked, still holding onto him.

"The name's Stevens, ma'am, I'm the landlord. Would you mind letting go of me now?"

She stared at him for a few seconds longer, the rage subsiding slightly. "I'm sorry." She said, letting go of the man. "It's been a very trying morning." She looked around the room, on a side table was a half-drunk glass of wine and a small, leather bound book. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No ma'am." He paused, "What did you say your name was again?"

Sera eyed him suspiciously, "I didn't. It's Seraphina."

"Ah, he said you might come 'round looking for him." He reached into his pocket, "He asked me to give this to you, if I should see you."

"Thank you, Mr. Stevens." She replied, the anger gone from her voice, as she took the letter from the man. "I'm sorry about all that."

"No apologies necessary," he laughed, "you remind me of my sister when her husband stays out too late. Just worried, I expect."

"Extremely." she said as she sat down to open the letter.

"Look, I have to get going, would you mind locking up when you leave?"

Sera looked up at the man and smiled, "Of course. Thank you again." Stevens nodded and walked out of the house. When he had gone, Sera turned the envelope over in her hands. On the front was her name, written in Severus' distinct script. She opened it slowly, afraid of what might be written inside. When she finally got up the nerve to remove the letter itself, she saw that it was a small piece of parchment. She drew in a deep breath and read: '_Sera, there are times when all one can do is trust. This is one of those times. I cannot discuss what I have done, for it would put you in a very dangerous position, and that is the last thing I wish to do. I have been forced to do many difficult things in my life, but leaving you is by far the hardest. I don't know if you will come looking for me, but if by some chance you do, then I pray this finds you. Please, stay safe. For your own good, let these be our final words. I fear I will never see you again, but I have made my bed and now I must lie in it. Do not mourn for me, do not hate me, all I ask is that you love me as I love you. Good-bye my love, Severus.'_

The tears ran down her cheeks as Sera folded the note and tucked it into her pocket. Wiping the tears away, she looked down at the book on the table, it was a book of poems by Edgar Allan Poe. She opened it to where the ribbon marker lay, _The Raven_. She smiled.

"I do love you Severus, and that's why these can't be our final words. I'll find you, no matter what it takes, I'll find you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I still own nothing. These characters are the product of JK Rowlings imagination, not mine.

The tall, thin man with long black hair entered the room and bowed.

"Ah, Severus."

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

"Yes. It seems we have found a spy." Voldemort motioned for the woman to be brought forward. Wormtail grabbed her by the hair, dragged her to the center of the room and threw her to her knees. "Nagini found her outside, do you know her?"

The woman stood and looked at Snape, her eyes shining with defiance. "Yes, my Lord," he started, never taking his eyes away from hers. "Her name is Seraphina, she was one of Dumbledore's most loyal followers."

"I see." Voldemort smiled and flicked his wand, the girl collapsed on the ground clutching desperately at her stomach. "Then she is of no use to us."

"My Lord," Snape said quickly, "might I have her?"

Voldemort stopped the curse, "What?"

"When I spied on the Order for you, she rejected my advances, I wonder if I might have the chance to break her will?"

"Diversions of the flesh, Severus? I honestly thought that was below you, but, you are my most loyal servant, very well, take her, do as you please."

Nagini slithered up to the dark lord's ear and hissed quietly into it, he raised an eyebrow. "Kill the girl, there are others he can have." she said.

"Do you think it necessary, my dearest Nagini?"

"She is a spy, if she gets the-"

Seraphina hissed, "Shut up, you vile worm!"

Every eye in the room was on the woman, "You're a parseltongue?" asked Voldemort in the language of the serpent. "Who are your parents?" She said nothing, only looked on in defiance, her eyes darkening with hatred. "Fine, I will find out sooner or later. Take her away."

"Get up." said Snape gruffly as he grabbed her arm, hoisting Seraphina to her feet.

"Don't you touch me, you bastard." she said as she spat at Snape's feet.

He slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. "Don't, do that again."

"Severus, do not kill her, I will want to interrogate her later."

"As you wish, my Lord." He turned to the girl, "Come."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I still own nothing. These characters are the product of JK Rowlings imagination, not mine.

When they arrived in his room, Snape turned to Seraphina, "These are my private chambers, only I can access them, it is safe to speak. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." she said, embracing him.

He touched the glowing red mark on her cheek. "Did the Order send you?"

"No, they don't know where I am, nor do they trust me anymore. After you left, it was obvious that my loyalties still lay with you. Severus, I know that whatever happened between you and Dumbledore that night, you were following his orders. I also know it's best that, that is all I know."

"You're a parseltongue, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's the sign of a dark witch, you know that as well as I. I never told anyone about it, only my mother knew." She sighed.

"But you aren't dark."

"That's not what my family thought."

"What?"

She sighed, "The couple who raised me, John and Tara Pope, it isn't their blood running through my veins. The day I was born, my grandmother gave me to Tara, a squib, and her muggle husband, they had just lost their child. My grandmother, I was told, was a great prophetess, she foresaw that I would do great evil at my father's bidding, so they sent me away once I was born. Nice, huh?"

"Who was your father?"

"I don't know." She looked at her feet, "Severus, I'm frightened."

"You should be, I don't know what the dark lord has in mind, but he seems very interested in you."

"It isn't me I'm worried about." She rubbed her stomach and looked into Snape's eyes.

He stared at her, "Are you...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I still own nothing. These characters are the product of JK Rowlings imagination, not mine.

She nodded, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "I just found out, I'm a month along."

There came a knock on the door, "Snape?" called Wormtail, "The dark Lord wishes to see you, and the woman."

"Alright." he called out.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "What do I do?" she whispered.

"Give me your hand." He said as he took out his small silver dagger. "Hold still." Snape made a small cut in the palm of her right hand and then his own. He took her bleeding hand in his and held both of them over a small bottle of potion he had removed from his pocket. The blood dripped into the liquid and sank slowly to the bottom. "Drink it." he said as he magically healed the wounds on their hands. "It will protect the baby from harm."

"Thank you."

"Seraphina, despite what I may say or do out there in the presence of others..."

She put a finger to his lips. "I know."

"Are you coming, Snape?"

"Yes, be patient, Wormtail. The woman was dressing." He opened the door. "Come."

"I am not your dog, Snape." she replied.

He grabbed her wrist, "No, but you will come when called."

They arrived in the dark lord's chambers once again, this time however, he had a seat waiting for the woman.

"Tell me about your parents." said Voldemort calmly. "What family are you from?" Again, she did not respond. "Severus, give her a dose of veritaserum."

Snape stepped forward and forced her mouth open. He let three drops fall down her throat before he stepped back. "Done, my Lord."

"Now, your mother, who was she?"

"A squib, Tara Pope."

"She had no children, who was your real mother?"

"She was my real mother."

"What woman gave birth to you?" he growled angrily.

"I only know that her first name was Maryanne."

Voldemort looked deep in thought. "How did you come to live with the squib?"

"My grandmother foresaw my destiny, she thought I would become evil."

"Why?"

"It was foretold that I would do great evil at my father's bidding."

"What do you know of your father?"

"Only that he raped my mother."

"What was his name?"

"I don't..." she blanched, "no, it can't be."

Voldemort stepped towards her and stroked her cheek. "You look just like your mother."

Snape's eyes widened, 'That's why she's a parseltongue, she's a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin.'

"No!"

"I'm afraid so, my dear one." the dark lord said in a falsely sweet tone. "My darling daughter has come home to me at last."

"I will never do your bidding."

"Yes, you will, whether you want to or not, it is your destiny." He turned to Snape. "Severus, you have saved me once again from defeat, first you rid me of that meddling old fool and now you have kept my daughter safe from my own hands. You have proven yourself worthy, I am charging you with two new tasks."

"Of course, my Lord, name them and they will be done."

"You must protect the girl at all costs, protect her from those that may plot against me within our ranks and those who openly seek to defeat me."

Snape nodded. "The second task, my Lord?"

"Plant your seed in her."

"My Lord?"

"Produce an heir, one that I can shape, I fear the girl will never truly be trustworthy. This is a great honor for you, your blood mixing with that of Salazar Slytherin, and my own."

Snape smiled coldly. "Thank you, my Lord."

"No child of mine will ever serve you." said the girl quietly.

"I don't think you have a say in the matter, my _dear_, besides, you'll have plenty of time to see things my way, nine months at least." Voldemort turned to Snape. "Go, take her now."

"Yes, my Lord." Snape turned to the woman, "Get up, we have work to do."


End file.
